


Eternal Stars And Lilies

by RiddleMeEvil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eternal Jedi Love is awesome, Force Lightening, GASP Palpatine is a Sith Lord, I cried writing this, Incurable disease, Jedi reunion, M/M, Mace Windu - Freeform, NOW WITH A HAPPY ENDING, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Obi-Wan's favorite flower, Order 66, Plo Koon - Freeform, Romance, Saddish ending but idk we have to wait and see, Stargazing, This happened because of an SL my Obi-Wan and I are doing, afterlife is forever, anakin skywalker - Freeform, and I have a lot of feelings, and tbh I'm really proud of the lily stuff I put in here, because who wouldn't be, but right now just a oneshot, clone war, heartbroken Anakin, its also almost two AM, its depressing, lilies, maybe a moreshot, obikin, sort of Romeo and Juliet ish, the Jedi Temple, the lilies are a reference to Giselle because I'm a dancer and that's how I am, they deserve better than the pain we put them through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleMeEvil/pseuds/RiddleMeEvil
Summary: It was incurable. And it was agony to watch him succumb alone.Now with chapters two and three, because I have zero restraint.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done
> 
> I am sorry.

It hit suddenly, the hidden disease overtaking his body too fast for them to halt its continued, deadly spread, crippling his organs and crushing his nerves. He collapsed in the Temple halls and Anakin rushed him to the healers, who worked over his convulsing body for three horrible hours while the terrified Knight paced the corridor, whispering prayers to the Force. He knew, the moment the whispers, head shakes and pitying glances in his direction began, that the healer's consensus was exactly the opposite of what he wanted to hear. Tears streamed unchecked down ashen cheeks as he entered the tiny room, making a beeline for the still, ghostly figure in the bed.

Obi-Wan's exhausted, beautiful and dread filled eyes had fluttered open, and in a broken voice Anakin had explained to him— explained that the virus, the awful disease was spreading throughout his body too fast and too strong for them to halt its progress, and his time— his life in this galaxy was limited.

They had cried, then, tears pouring down their cheeks and hands gripping trembling shoulders, Anakin pressed between the corner of Obi-Wan's bed and his Master's body.

The loss of the future they'd planned— the happiness and joy they'd looked forward to upon their leaving the Order once the Force damned war was over— tore cruelly at their hearts and souls, and lips caressed lips, tasting the salt of agony and despair and torturous love that saturated their very beings. The bitterness of their lost joy, the tattered threads of their happiness that waved mockingly at them from the once beautiful canvas of the future and pierced burning holes into the doomed lovers' hearts was a cruelty beyond comprehension, and they clutched at each other, praying they could hold on just a little longer, that they wouldn't lose this...

That this moment could be extended into eternity.

•—•

Two weeks later, Obi-Wan's condition was so bleak and speedily decreasing he was permanently staying in the Halls of Healing. His abdomen was constantly agony, his body unable to consume anything besides water and the occasional medication, and the lack of nutrition gave him a constant headache. Breathing was torture, his lungs rasping with every struggling, pained inhalation, his heart squeezing and beating sluggishly against his chest.

Anakin, terrified that each breath, each pulse of his dying heart would be his Master's last had taken up residence in the bedside chair, his hand always tightly linked to Obi-Wan's weakening one. It was only a matter of time, they knew, though they didn't say it— couldn't speak it, and Anakin could see it— could see how the disease ruined Obi-Wan's body with each passing hour, how the exhaustion drained his life slowly into the Force, his presence flickering instead of being the steady and bright Light it had been for their whole life together.

It hurt him more than he'd ever thought possible, being forced to watch his beloved, his best friend and soulmate gradually succumb to an incurable disease, while Anakin could only stand at his side and dream of what they could've had.

The only thing keeping him from his constant grief was Obi-Wan himself, who was adamant that his last days be spent enjoyably. They went to the gardens, watched holofilms and read to each other, and when Obi-Wan was finally confined to his room— full bedrest— they cuddled, speaking in hushed tones of everything and nothing.

•—•

One evening as they read, the Force stirred, something heavy with foreboding shifting in the infinite energy.

Anakin looked up from his book, eyes meeting the tormented and yet still filled with all consuming love ones of his Obi-Wan.

The Master said nothing, only reached a weak and trembling hand to his beloved's face, a tiny, heartbreakingly sad smile on his lips, and Anakin dropped his book. It landed on the floor with a soft thud but neither Jedi noticed, the younger having fallen too his knees beside the bed and clutching his lover's hand to his cheek.

Anakin's voice was choked and soft, agony stabbing through the syllables. "N-no, not now, not ever— Force, _please, Obi-Wan.._.."

The heartbreaking smile grew blinding, a thumb caressing the finely formed cheekbone. Obi-Wan gazed into his beloved former Padawan's eyes.

"Anakin..." He whispered, weakly shifting and trying to sit up. "Please, Anakin.. The roof.."

Immediately understanding what his Master was asking, what he hoped for in his last moments, Anakin slipped strong arms around the dying man, lifting his emaciated body into the air and tucking a thick blanket around him. Obi-Wan smiled his thanks, head resting on the broad shoulder and Anakin moved swiftly through the darkened corridors.

The door to the Temple roof gardens opened smoothly, and Anakin settled the elder Jedi onto the grass, the light breeze tousling their hair and spreading the aroma of freshly bloomed lilies— Obi-Wan's favorite flower.

He hurried to pluck a few of the new flowers, kneeling by Obi-Wan's side and offering the pure white blooms to him. The answering smile was brilliant, the faint light from the stars dancing over Obi-Wan's features and transforming his agony into an ethereal beauty. He pressed the lilies lightly to his face, breathing as deeply as his tortured body would allow, and Anakin wished he could capture the moment, stretch it out into forever.

He gathered the smaller man into his arms, holding him close to his heart, and Obi-Wan reached for his hand, their entwined fingers clutching the lilies to his chest. Anakin pressed a fiercely loving kiss to Obi-Wan's brow, the ginger head resting on his shoulder, and the Master glanced up at him, crystal tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Anakin," He whispered, barely louder than the rustle of the wind through the plants around them. "I'm glad you're here with me." Anakin suppressed a sob and nodded, his own tears chasing each other down his cheeks. "You know I'd never be anywhere else, love."

Obi-Wan sighed, lids fluttering to close over eyes swirling with emotion. "Thank you, dear one. I.."

I'm sorry, he wanted to say. I wish it was different, he'd do anything to say. But he said neither of those things, the icy cold of Death creeping slowly into his limbs. "I love you." He said, that one, simple truth standing out starkly before all the rest.

Anakin's lips curled into a ghost of the cheeky smile Obi-Wan knew and loved so much, and his eyes were darkened with unshed tears. "I love you too, Obi-Wan. Always."

As one they turned their faces to the sky, tears streaking silver over pale skin in the starlight. Anakin held Obi-Wan close, murmuring quiet words into his ear as they stargazed, and Obi-Wan listened, eyes taking in the majestic glory of the heavens— midnight blue sprinkled with diamond dust, sparkling tears dotted throughout the infinite dark pane— until he began to fade away, the soft words Anakin spoke fading to a gentle, loving hum.

He wasn't afraid, he realized, eyes falling half shut and his hand beginning to loosen around Anakin's and his lilies. He was content, at this moment, his soulmate holding him close and their love filling the dark night, the stars twinkling down at them. There was only a tiny pang of regret, that he was unable to grow old with Anakin as they had wished and hoped for, that they were unable to hold each other every night— that he would lose the exhilarating feeling of kissing his Knight into the huge infinity of the Force, but it slowly faded.

Obi-Wan slipped quietly away, his last breath taken under the stars, the last pulse of his heart made in Anakin's arms and his presence dissolving into the Force. The gentle words slowed to a stop, and Anakin's head bowed over the ginger one in his arms, his shoulders heaving. The night's stillness was broken only by quiet, soul wrenching sobs, answered solely by the rustle of the wind.

Time passed, the sky beginning to show faint streaks of light and the stars fading from view, and Anakin finally lifted his head. Tenderly he gathered the beloved body into his arms, trembling fingers closing the once expressive eyes for the last time and lips caressing the cold ones of his Master in a final expression of love.

He stood from the cold ground, Obi-Wan held to his heart, the lilies he'd picked for his dying lover still clutched limply over the Master's unmoving chest. Their perfume filled the early morning air, the pure fragrance Obi-Wan so loved strangely lightening Anakin's despairing heart, along with a gentle breeze over his cheek, tousling his curls as if from a teasing hand.

He gazed at the still features of his beloved, memorizing once more the beauty and contentment on the face that so often recently had been exhausted and pained, and as he strode silently from the garden, Anakin smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would only be a oneshot, but.... These things happen.

Months passed, and the war continued. Anakin fought daily on the front, sorely missing his other half's expertise and technique on the battlefield and his comfort and love without. It was a nightly agony to enter his now empty tent and not have the beloved Master at his side, ready with comforting gestures and loving words to soothe the pain the war brought on them both. Instead, there was only a single lily on his bedside cabinet— perpetually blooming no matter what conditions it was kept in— to take the place of his lost love, and remind him of what could have been.

The Council itself had noticed the change in their Chosen One— Anakin was now somehow both more reckless with his own life and more protective of his and Obi-Wan's men; the 212th having integrated into his 501st soon after General Kenobi's death. His stunts and maneuvers were now worse than ever, as if the loss of his Master and soulmate had torn the last restraints from him, had ripped his will to survive to shreds— it was clear the only reason he was still going was his utter determination to end this war that Obi-Wan had hated so, had shed so many agonized tears over.

On the battlefield he could be seen ducking blaster bolts and shrapnel, forcing his men with liberal use of the Force to avoid death and injury. The most subtle thing about his new fighting style was also the most noticeable to his men— tears often streamed down his stoic face, a pure white flower tucked partially beneath his tunics, and since Obi-Wan's passing very few had heard him utter a word that didn't have anything to do with the war. He had completely closed himself off.

Then came the Force cursed day he received an emergency call from Coruscant, the Masters speaking in hushed whispers of the Sith with real, tangible fear in their eyes. He rushed back to the Temple, determined to stop the coming massacre he'd seen glimpses of in his dreams, his lily pressed to his heart, saber in hand and a whisper of death and Darkness in his ears— but the moment he stepped foot inside, the world exploded.

Clone troopers opened fire on the Jedi, uncaring of the Younglings and Padawans in their midst— aiming to kill. Shocked and vastly outnumbered, the Jedi fought back as best they could, falling in huge numbers on the once perfect marble floors.

Anakin stood in horror in the wide entrance hall, his saber deflecting bolts of fire and shouting for the children to get behind him, now—

He watched Master Windu fall as if in slow motion, riddled with blaster bolts and arms spread as he threw himself before a group of Younglings all under the age of eight, slaughtered seconds after he was murdered, futilely attempting to protect them.

On the far side of the room, Plo Koon had managed to gather a small group, directing teens and wounded knights into the large vents in the walls and twirling his saber in a wide arc. Anakin fought his little group towards the Master, screaming directions hoarsely over the shrieks of alarms and sounds of blasters and lightsabers. He flashed the Master a grim look as they covered the children, who one by one disappeared into the vents. The clones were pouring unceasingly into the Temple, the Jedi— already spread thin— losing more and more defenders to the cruel shots.

The Darkness in the Force suddenly grew tenfold— expanding and slipping throughout the entire building, suffocating the Light— and Anakin felt a chill go down his spine.

A dark cloaked figure was moving menacingly through the slaughtered Jedi, heading straight for the exhausted Chosen One. Shuddering in revulsion, Anakin shoved Plo through the vent, using the Force to pull the wall down around it to give the Master some time for his escape. The figure stopped before him, sickly pale hands rising to tear off the hood— revealing the face of Chancellor Palpatine.

Understanding washed over the Knight— they had lost before the war had even begun; with the election of the monster before him. The emergency powers elected to Palpatine made it almost impossible to vote him out of office, and— if the extermination of the Jedi going on at this moment was any indication— he was taking out all his would-be opponents in one blow. Despair flooded the young man and he stumbled back against a pillar, his free hand reaching to clutch at the lily in his tunic. The Chancellor— Darth Sidious— smiled, yellow eyes boring into Anakin's sky blue ones.

"Anakin, my boy," He rasped, and the Knight trembled with disgust. "I thought you were in the Outer Rim..? It is ..unfortunate that you had to see this," He sighed, gesturing at the massacre in the once beautiful hall. "I had hoped to spare you this pain."

Speechless, Anakin lifted his saber, but the old man tutted and waved a hand, knocking it aside with the Force. "Are you really going to put up a fight now? After the loss of everything, with me the only one you trust since the devastating loss of your _Master_ —" He snarled the word, face twisting with something more than hatred, and Anakin jerked in the agony of loss. "—One would think that you latching on to me as your rock would happen instantaneously... But no matter." Cruel eyes stared contemptuously at the sweating, exhausted form of the Knight.

"We can do this the hard way." He sneered at the boy before him, a hand as fast as a viper and strong as steel shooting out and imperiously tilting his chin up.

"The virus your Master contracted was one of my own creation— it was _most_ unfortunate that he died before I could visit, another dose would have sent him into unimaginable agony for hours before he succumbed." A cruel smile formed over yellowed teeth.

Through the shock and exhaustion and red hot fury and grief descending over his vision, Anakin stiffened, his mind going a thousand miles a second. This man was the Sith Lord; this man knowingly killed—  _murdered_  Obi-Wan; this man wanted him completely alone..

This man wanted Anakin to be _his_.

Understanding shot through his mind like lightening and he ripped himself away, eyes wide and swimming with tears. "I will _never_ join you!" He spat venomously, free hand stroking the lily petals lightly. "I'm _stronger_ than that, I'll not Fall.. Obi-Wan said I was Light, I was good. I'll _never_  make him a liar."

Palpatine..Sidious rolled his eyes, tutting quietly, a Dark wave crashing in the Force . "Of course you will, Anakin, you've got nothing left. Now be a good boy and listen to your Master—"

" _You're not my Master!!!_ " Anakin screamed, and the Sith's features twisted in a mad fury, lightening exploding from his fingertips and flying straight at Anakin's chest. It was torture, agony beyond belief— the part of the Knight that wasn't screaming knew that the damage to his heart would be irreversible, too extreme.. So with his last bit of energy he gathered the Force to himself, called his lightsaber to hand and stabbed blindly towards the Sith.

Mercifully, the lightening stopped, and Anakin swayed where he was, gazing in a numb shock at the body before him. He'd managed, somehow, to stab right through Palpatine's skull— instantly killing the madman before he could comprehend the Chosen One's lethal action.

Hazily, Anakin noted that the massacre was still going on, only a few Jedi still standing and hundreds of troopers swarming into the halls. His vision swam, his lungs weren't working, and there was a click behind him— he whirled around just in time for a bolt to hit him dead center in the chest, a soft ' _oh_ ' released from his lips as he crumpled. His saber fell from numb fingers, his eyes sliding shut, and all he felt was relief— joy and pure relief filling him. The world spun and fell away, and the last thing he was aware of was the perfume of the lily he'd plucked months ago for Obi-Wan, fallen beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's the last bit!!! Apparently I can't leave things without a happy ending.

It was silent, yet not; the rustle of wind through plants and branches and the soft lap of waves against the nearby shore were the first to reach his ears. He took a deep, steady breath, mildly surprised at the lack of shooting agony in his chest. The air was light and clear, no hint of smoke or ash weighing it down and forcing his lungs to work twice as hard as usual, and he took steady, deep breaths.

A soft breeze carried the pure, fresh scent of a myriad of flowers— the most prominent among them, familiar lilies... his lilies, his lover's lilies— and a sense of quiet expectation settled over the calm, peaceful oasis. The wind ruffled golden curls across his forehead and slowly bright azure eyes fluttered open, gazing curiously into the clear, dark sky, rich navy strewn with twinkling diamonds of all sizes and colors. They gave off a warm glow, and even though it was clearly night, his vision was better than ever before.

He sat up, again amazed at the lack of pain and exhaustion in his body, a hand pressing to his chest— right over where the bolt had struck— as he absently stared out before him, towards where the endless starry sky and the silver, calm water met in the distance. He reached into the Force and reeled back in shock, the Light and joy and contentment of this otherworldly place bringing tears to his eyes, and suddenly he felt the sharp pains of his loss— the torment of the past months returning tenfold, all at once, forcing him to curl inward on himself as his soul desperately tried to purge itself of the infinite despair it had carried.

He rocked back and forth, hands clutching his chest; one slipping beneath his robes and— praise the Force, he hadn't lost it— finding the one comfort he'd had since his soulmate was viscously torn from him. He clutched the lily in his hand, pressing it to his lips as sparkling tears fell down his cheeks and to the ground, where— unnoticed by the heartbroken and grieving Knight— they sprouted one by one, each a diamond studded lily of extraordinary brilliance.

The breeze picked up, his muffled sobs joined by the mournful moan of the wind, and he squeezed his eyes tighter. Spending eternity here, in this place of absolute calm and beauty would be torture beyond belief if it was spent alone— but he must deserve it, then, he must have done something, some awful deed in his short life that decreed this agony for eternity.

He was so caught up in his grief that he didn't notice the rustle of fabric over the soft grass, didn't heed the muffled thump of a footstep beside him. His shudders grew in intensity, his agony a sharp knife in his heart again and again— and a light, comforting, achingly familiar pressure rested on his shoulder. His sobs hitched in his throat and Anakin froze, lifting his head torturously slowly from his knees.

Crouched before him, a gentle and loving hand on his shoulder and a stunned, joyful and infinitely hopeful expression on his face was Obi-Wan. The Master looked absolutely breathtaking to Anakin's broken and starving soul, the gauntness and frailty of the days prior to his death gone and replaced by youthful energy and strength and the infuriatingly addictive grace he'd always exuded; bright eyes dancing with joy and love and auburn locks blowing lightly in the breeze, skin glowing with health and contentment and his body compact, lean and muscular beneath the light tunic and pants he wore.

Anakin couldn't breathe, his heart filled to bursting and the tension— the heartache and pure adoration in the Force making the moment nearly unbearable; extended from seconds to infinity— and then Obi-Wan's free hand moved to cup his cheek, the thumb tracing over it as gently as it had in the hours before his death. Anakin exhaled, a sob torn from his throat, and fell forward into the waiting arms, his own snaking around his lover's slim waist and holding him pressed to his chest, to his heart— where he'd been all along. His face was buried in the crook of Obi-Wan's neck, tears wetting the perfect skin, and lips trembling with emotion pressed a soft kiss to the Knight's temple.

Moments passed— forever, maybe, time in this heavenly sanctuary was nonexistent— and Obi-Wan let out a joyous laugh, the vibrations starting deep in his chest as Anakin moved to sit up fully, wiping his tears away. Obi-Wan smiled, so radiantly it took Anakin's breath from his lungs and reached to cup his former Padawan's cheeks, thumbs brushing away the precious liquid. Anakin mirrored his action, trembling fingers ghosting over Obi-Wan's features.

"O-Obi-Wan.." He sobbed, ecstasy and joy so overpowering he couldn't help his tears. "Obi-Wan, Force, _Obi-Wan_..!"

The Master gazed at him, his heart in his eyes. " _Anakin_ — dear one— stars, I've missed you.. My beautiful darling.." He whispered softly, eyes tracing the beloved features. Anakin sniffed, scrubbing at his face with a hand.

"I-I was so _lonely_ , Master, I couldn't bear it.." He stifled another sob, his hand slipping down to tangle in Obi-Wan's tunic. "I missed you _every single_  second."

Obi-Wan caught the wrist of his free hand and brought it to his lips, reverently kissing the fingertips. "A part of me didn't want you to follow me so soon, Anakin, but _Force_ , I'm glad you did.."

Anakin grinned, wildly rapturous. "All I wanted was to come here, be with you again, forever and always.." He said, nuzzling his nose against Obi-Wan's. "But I had duties to uphold."

Obi-Wan's happiness dimmed, a hand dropping to press over Anakin's chest. "Yes, I saw that.." He murmured, frowning slightly. "I saw what happened, dear one, I watched all I could see. It was _agony_ to see you hurting, Anakin— even though it was only in vague glimpses— and be unable to help. And—" He brushed away more tears that welled up. "— Palpatine.. Force, the _Jedi_ , Anakin... You had to deal with that _alone_ —"

His voice broke and Anakin shook his head, lips pressing firmly against his lover's forehead. "It brought me to you sooner. I'd go through it all again if I knew I'd be with you immediately afterwards."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue but paused, fingers lightly probing the bulge under Anakin's tunic. "W-what's this?" Nimble fingers reached inside, pulling out the lily. His eyes traced the soft, still fresh petals in awe, lifting the flower to his face.

"You kept it.. This— you gave this to me." Obi-Wan looked up slowly, eyes swimming with crystal tears. Anakin nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact for a second.

"It was the last thing I gave you— and it made you so _happy_..." He trailed off, voice choked. Obi-Wan stared, shocked and his heart clenching painfully— swollen with love and adoration, and suddenly he was kissing Anakin. Anakin kissed back eagerly, mumbling helpless 'I love you's against his lips, dragging the shorter man into his lap and holding him close. He tore himself away when Obi-Wan laughed, a blissful smile on both their lips and faces radiant with love and the pure ecstasy of being together, in each other's arms at last.

"We have eternity now, dear one," Obi-Wan said, leaning to relax against Anakin's chest. "We have all the time in the galaxy to be together."

Anakin buried his face in his Master's hair, inhaling the scent that was purely Obi-Wan and the soft aroma of the lilies now surrounding them, sprouting wherever a tear hit the ground. "I promised I'd love you forever, Obi-Wan," He responded, grinning. "I'll show you, now."

Obi-Wan only smiled and kissed him again, and their souls mended— and the Force sang.


End file.
